Dusk and Faith
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: Bella has more than just looks and smarts to her. She has panic attacks and apparently seizures. She met Alice and Rosalie on a chat site looking for new friends. They tell her about their family but what happens when Bella finds out their secret on her own and Emmett. Who is Emmett to Bella? Why does she have a sudden pull to him? These Vampires are different from the books. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Moving. I was really enjoying the move from Arizona to Washington, I was going to be living with my dad - Charlie. I never really spent much time with him anymore. I really didn't want to be the one stopped hanging out with Charlie, but he started dating again, I guess he wanted to be with his girlfriend a bit more before I started to go back for the summers. I looked around as I was hiding in my room from Phil. He was my mom's new husband. He was always trying to get me to stay here with my mom. I just had to keep refusing, but today was the day I was going to be leaving this hell of a place. Phil wasn't going to stop me - sure he scared me a lot, but I knew that this was something I couldn't handle. He was going to plan something and I was going to be the one that was going to get in trouble for it. I got out of my closet but there he was - just standing there. Phil walked over to me and grabbed me by the hair.

"Look here Isabella - If I think that you are doing something you aren't suppose to be doing. I will come up to Forks and drag you back here by your hair!" Phil hissed. "Oh and by the way just so your mother doesn't yell at me - You can keep your credit card as long as you do what I tell you." He added smirking that smirk that made me want to throw up.

I couldn't bring myself to say no to him. If I ever said no I would really be in serious trouble. I learned my lesson the last time I said no to him, let just say that he tends to hurt me whenever my mom isn't around me. I couldn't take it anymore - He was one of the reasons that I was moving to Forks. I couldn't stand to be hurt by him. He's the reason I liked to be called Bella - Whenever he calls me Isabella I know that I am in serious trouble. I looked at him and just nodded my head at what he was saying. Phil is the reason why I don't let guys touch me or date me. I'm scared that they will all turn out to hurt me like Phil has. I was the one that Phil wanted to get close to besides my mother. Finally, Phil released his hold on me and walked around my room. I didn't know what my mom saw in Phil but he was just a really awful creep. This guy was the worst person to be around - Not to mention he doesn't help with anything around the house. He believes that I should do everything when my mom is out shopping. Phil...I can't wait to get away from you.

"Just remember who owns you Isabella." He said looking into my eyes. "I will find out everything."

"C-Can you...j-just go?" I asked actually speaking to him.

"Why should I?" He laughed.

"I...I need to fi-finish packing." I whispered.

"Bella, darling" He said putting his arms on my shoulders. "You better hurry, you leave tomorrow."

"Please..." I whispered again.

"Sure Bella." He laughed walking away and slamming the door shut.

As soon as he left, I broke down crying. I couldn't take it anymore - every night ended the same. I would break down crying over everything that happened to me during the day. Every night flashbacks would happened over the time. Sometimes something around me sends me into a panic attack - Panic Attacks don't happen all the time but whenever I see something that reminds me of Phil and what he has done to me that day - my senses go into overload and I just start having a shortness of breath, I could feel my heart racing, my chest starts to give me pain and I start to shake. On bad days I start having upset an upset stomach that goes into me wanting to throw up. It's for my health that I am also moving away - I looked around and saw that everything that I wanted to take was already arriving at Charlie's house. I knew that all the small items that I wanted to bring with me so they didn't get ruined on the way to Forks. I sighed and knew that something like this was going to be what I wanted. I went to the bathroom to get rid of the feeling that Phil left on me when he grabbed me. I would keep scrubbing, but my mind would tell me that he was still touching me that I would never get rid of the longing touch. I looked around and knew that tomorrow at this time I would be home - Home in Forks with my dad.

"Bella?" My mom asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah mom?" I asked her as I was still in the shower.

"Is the door opened?"

"Yeah"

I heard the door open and soon after that it was closed. I knew my mom walked into the bathroom. I don't know what she was going to be talking about, but it had to be important that she couldn't say it outside the door. I was in the middle of rinsing the shampoo out of my hair as I heard her take a deep breathe. This was something that I couldn't really understand. Every time she had something major to say she would take a deep breathe and start thinking about something that would make me stay in some way. I knew she was going to try it again. I just couldn't stay here - Phil. He was the reason for everything that happens to me I want to get away from him. Actually be healthy for once, the marks are almost gone from where he beat me, but I still can't see why he would do this to me.

"Bella, my sweet loving Bella. I just can't let you go through with this move unless you are sure. I know that you don't like it when your holding me back away from Phil because you are only seventeen. Bella I wish that you would just stay here with me for a bit longer. Your father can wait - right? I mean he must really be liking his new wife." She started to say. "Please just think about it over night. If you want to stay we can call up Charlie and have him send your stuff back."

"No" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"No. Mom, I'm going to live with Charlie. I can...Can't stay here letting you be sad. You have to travel with Phil." I explained to her. "I don't want to keep you away from your husband. This is your guys time to be together. I'll be fine with Charlie and Sophie." I added trying to reassure her. This is the hardest thing she ever had to do. I guess - I mean she did just one day get up and leave Forks.

"Bella..." She started to say.

"Mom, I promise yo call, text, and email you every day if I have to do." I stopped her.

"Alright. Well it's getting late you better finish your shower and head to bed."

I heard the door close and I turned off the water. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked out of the shower. I walked to my room and closed the door locking it so I could have alone time. I looked around and saw that every thing was packed. I was now using spare pillows and blankets. I got pictures from Charlie of my new room. The house that he use to live in with my mother - well they sold that after he got married to Sophie. Even though I never met Sophie the way that she was able to help my dad move on was the best thing she could do for him. Moving into a bigger house with more bedrooms and bathrooms also help. I couldn't believe that my dad and Sophie also got me a gift. I couldn't wait to know what it is. Tomorrow was the start of the new Bella Swan!

~Nightmare~

I was walking around to my next class Biology. The class that was probably no where need the time I needed to get to class, but I didn't know my way to the class so I ended up walking into class late. Everyone started to laugh at me - I had no way to know what was wrong. I looked at my clothes and I could see that I was wearing some but when I looked up back to the class none of them had their faces were gone. I looked at them and backed up against the chalk board. I looked around they came closer and closer and closer. 

"Please go away!" I whined. 

"Bella...Bellllllllaaaaaaa." They would say to me as they came closer.

~End of Nightmare~

I sat up in my bed and looked out the window, the sun was shinning bright through the curtains. It was already morning and I knew that the time was going to be coming closer. I got out of my pjs and placed on some shorts and a tank top. I had a sweater packed in my carry on because I knew that the climate was going to change and Forks never got any sunshine. If Vampires exist - they would really go live in Forks because vampires hate the sunshine. The one thing I was grateful for was I met two friend online who lived in Forks. Their names were Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. They were both amazing people and super happy that I was going to be moving into Forks. They were foster sisters - Rosalie's Aunt Esme married Alice's foster father Carlisle. Rosalie had a twin brother Jasper who was dating Alice. Alice also had two older brothers. Edward who was dating Rosalie and Emmett who was single. To be honest I thought that something was going to happen - they sent me photos of their family together and they look like the happiest family on Earth.

"Bella! Come on you are going to be late to the Airport." My mom said.

I grabbed my two carry ons, and my three suitcases and one duffle bag. I looked around my old room and new that something was going to be great. This school year and summer was going to be amazing. I walked down the stairs and to the car. Phil was already somewhere else - his baseball team had to go practice somewhere that I couldn't care. I was just happy that he wasn't going to be showing up at the airport to say goodbye to me. I got into the car as my mom drove to the airport. She looked at me and I smiled back. Sometimes she wasn't the best mother but she tried her best. As long as I could remember Phil was the third guy that she dated and she was super happy to be dating a minor league baseball player. We arrived at the airport and I looked at my mom.

"Let me help you with your luggage." She said smiling.

We got out of the car and she walked with me as far as she could. I looked back at her and hugged her. This was the day that everything was going to change. Forks - the one place I thought I would never really go back to. I knew that if I stayed any longer in the house - Something else was going to happen. My mom looked at me and smiled.

"Just remember to go to a doctor to get your pills filled." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Mom I know." I nodded my head.

 _"Thank you Alice! Her dad was a doctor at the hospital. I could get him to sign the slips for my pills. The...ones that Alice doesn't know about."_ I thought.

"Be safe, call me when you land." She said hugging me.

I hugged her back and it was time for me to go through security to get to my gate. I still had an hour before my flight but I knew that I had to grab some food at one of the little stores here. I passed through with my two carry ons. I walked to the gate and knew that it wasn't going to straight to Forks because it's just a small town and there's no need for an airport. So I had to go to Seattle and then a plane to Port Angeles. My dad would meet me at Port Angeles for the ride back to Forks. I sighed as I knew it would be more than 6 hours for me to go to the house. I walked over to a shop and started to buy two energy drinks, one Starbucks coffee drink and a soda. As food I got a container of strawberries, 2 bags of chips and a slice of pizza with fries. I walked back to the waiting area for the plane. I knew that I was going to be super happy being away from Phil! I took out my phone and knew that I should text Alice and tell her that I was at the airport. I've talked to Alice and Rosalie on the phone for a while now. I knew that they would be in school so I thought that I should text them.

 **Bella: Hey Alice!**

 **Alice: OMG! Hey Bella! I can't wait to see you here at Forks High School!**

 **Bella: Me either Alice. You and Rose are basically the two people I actually know - Besides your brothers and your BF. I mean I don't know them I only their names.**

 **Alice: So are you happy to be away from him?  
**

 **Bella: Yeah.**

Him. Alice knew everything about Phil - She even threaten to drive all the way from Forks to come here to take me away from the house. She knew why I couldn't tell anyone. He would just say that I was sick in the head and that everything never really happened. Even though I just a really big klutz. I had to quit a lot of sports because everything would show his markings.

 **Rose: Hey Bella! I heard that you are at the airport!**

 **Bella: Yeah Rose. I mean this is really big!**

 **Alice: Bella...What did he tell you before you left?  
**

 **Bella: Alice, he was already gone this morning.**

 **Rose: She's talking about yesterday Bella. She had a feeling that he said something to you.**

 **Bella: ...**

 **Alice: What did he say?**

 **Bella: He said "Look here Isabella - If I think that you are doing something you aren't suppose to be doing. I will come up to Forks and drag you back here by your hair!" Look you guys nothing is going to happen here. I'm sure that he would never find out anything.**

 **Rose: Bella, you know I really hope that we have classes with you.**

 **Alice: Well...**

 **Bella: Alice what did you do?  
**

 **Alice: You have Art and Music with me, you have Biology and Italian with Emmett and Edward, History with Rose, English with Jasper, Lunch with all of us. Gym with Emmett and me and finally you have Math with Edward.**

 **Bella: How did you know?**

 **Rose: ALICE DID YOU GO DOWN TO THE OFFICE AND SNEAK ONTO THE COMPUTER?**

 **Alice: Yeah.**

 **Bella: Why?**

 **Alice: I realllllllyyy wanted to know your classes and make sure they had everything.**

 **Bella: I gotta go. They are asking us to turn off our phones.**

 **Alice: Alright. See you when you get here!**

 **Rose: Bye Bella!**

I turned off my phone as the plane was going to be taking off. Four hours - That's how long it was going to take to get to Seattle. I closed my eyes as I wasn't going to eat my pizza right away. I knew that I had to eat it before it got cold. I didn't want to eat cold pizza - that would be gross and weird. I opened my eyes and after three minutes and started to eating my pizza. This was something that I was going to enjoy. I never really know what was going to happen. Hopefully I could meet Alice and her family soon. Alice and Rose are like the best people to ever talk to. I really love texting and calling them when I had time to. But there was something always weird about Alice. She would call me whenever I would get really hurt. It was like...she KNEW that I was hurt. I just couldn't place it. Alice was just...really predictable. Four hours later the plane landed in Seattle and I had to head to the area where I would get plane to go to Port Angeles. I was directed to the plane and got on it. I sighed and sat in the seat. Almost there. This was going to be the best Junior year and Senior year of high school. It was already March though. So I was cutting it close to the end of the year with three months left. I sighed and watched as the plane took off. I closed my eyes and knew that this was going to be hard being a new at school. My dad was Police Chief Charlie Swan - with it being a small town everyone knows everything. So I guess everyone knew I was going to be coming to Forks.

Finally the plane landed and I got off it. It was such a great time. This was something that I was looking over. I went to the luggage claim and knew that I was going to be hugged by Charlie. Sophie was probably at the house getting some dinner ready as it was getting late. I walked out of the air port and saw my dad holding up a sign that read my name on it. I walked over and we hugged each other. He grabbed my bags as we walked to his car. It was his police car. I guess that means he rushed here after his shift. I was happy that he had someone like Sophie around the house. This was going to be the best. My birthday wasn't September. Which was just...so far away in my mind. I was only seventeen and I wish I could just be eighteen already! Charlie drove the car into town - I was listening into my ipod. I leaned my head against the window and knew that something like this was relaxing. I took an ear bud out and asked Charlie about the Cullens.

"Dad.." I started to say.

"Yeah Bells?" He asked me.

"Do you know the Cullens?"

"How do you know them?"

"Oh...well, I met Alice and Rosalie on a chatting site."

"Well everyone here in town knows them. There was something about that family, I just can't place it. I never had trouble with anyone of them. They are all good kids. You should be safe with them."

"Thanks dad. I might text Alice and see if I could go over their house."

"You can go over tomorrow after school. We haven't gotten your car yet. So I would have to drop you off at school."

"Ahh, when I can we get the car?"

"This weekend. I hope that's alright with you."

"Yeah! I would love to! I mean not that I don't trust your choices dad."

"That's okay Bells. I hope you are okay with Sophie, I know that this your first time meeting her and everything. Just be nice to her."

We arrived at the house. I looked out the window and smiled - the house was nothing like I thought it would be. It was three stories high. I helped Charlie take the luggage into the house and up to my room. I was on the third floor, which I didn't mind because it was huge! I had my own bathroom - a walk in closet and I was just in love with the room. Everything I shipped here was already unpacked and I could see that it was probably Sophie who unpacked the house. I looked around as my dad left the room. I guess he went to the kitchen to tell Sophie he was home with me. I started to unpack the things I did bring with me. I set my laptop on the desk and plugged it into the outlet. I saw that there were notebooks and new backpack for school. I placed my phone on the charger. My room had a flat screen t.v with my gaming systems and all my games! I couldn't wait to start playing my video games. There was also a chair - a reading chair as I like to think about it. A couch and a futon. I guess the couch would pull out to be a sofa sleeper. I knew full well that the futon would also be a bed. my room was amazing! I walked into my closet and saw that there a section for my make up and a vanity. I always wanted one but Phil never allowed me to wear make up...He thought it was slutty. I was going to start wearing make up. I had to. As I looked at the clothes I noticed that there were also winter clothing as well. I smiled as I knew that they were thinking about me.

Tomorrow was the day. The day I started Forks High School with everyone. I sighed and got into the shower. I wanted to take one because it's been about six hours since I took one last night. As I stood under the shower I started to wonder what my life is going to be like now that I was here. Everything was going to be different - I was going to finally meet up with Alice and Rose! I wonder who they are really. This was something that I was going to get down to. Nothing was going to stop me. I know that they are hiding something from me and I was going to find out what it! Detective Bella Swan is on the case! I giggled to myself. Detective, I always wanted to be a detective. When I was younger and things would go missing I would go and start my detective work! For some reason I was always good at knowing where everything is when it went missing. Finally after my shower - I dried my hair and laid down on the couch that was facing the tv. Everything was going to be fresh, new. Just then I heard my name being called - it was probably Sophie, telling me that dinner was ready.

"I'm coming!" I said as I got up from the couch and walked down the stairs. As I walked into the kitchen I saw a woman with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. She must be Sophie. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you Sophie." I said smiling.

"Ah Bella, it's great to meet you too. Charlie has told me so much about you." She said smiling.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Homemade pizza. Your dad tells me it's your favorite." Sophie stated as she pulled out the pizza out of the oven.

"It is my favorite. I can't believe he remembered." I sighed. "Speaking of dad, where is he?" I asked looking around and seeing that he isn't in the kitchen.

"Oh he's in the office. Do you mind getting him?" She asked me. "Go down the hall and it's the third door on the left." She said pointing down the hall.

"Alright." I smiled at her as I walked down the hall.

 _"This place is huge! It's more like a mansion. Why does he need an office? Does he bring work from home? What kind of work?"_ I thought to myself as I was walking down the hallway to the office.

I knocked on the office door and waited for him to respond. Once I heard his muffled replied, I told him. "Sophie says that dinner is ready!" I said and then I walked back to the kitchen and I sat at the table and I looked at the three pizzas.

"We have cheese, pepperoni, and sausage with peppers and onions." Sophie said smiling at me. "Your dad likes the sausage peppers and onions." She had a look of disgust as she looked at me and then she laughed.

"He's weird." I laughed as she made a face.

"I'm not weird." Charlie said as we walked into the kitchen and kissed Sophie on the cheek. He sat down at the table and grabbed for the slice of pizza.

"Dad - the pizza is pretty gross." I shuddered.

"Oh Bells, you won't know until you try it." He said - of course with his mouth full of food.

"So what time is school?" I asked.

"Ah...about 7am, I'll drop you off and you can hang out with the Cullens after school and during lunch if you have lunch with them." He smiled.

I looked at him and nodded my head. "Yeah, I hope I have classes with them. Alice and Rose are really fun to talk to." I nodded my head.

It was just small talk after that. I never really knew how Charlie met Sophie. She really is nice - but thankfully I don't have to call her mom. She would want me to if she wanted. I guess Sophie really can't have their own kids - she said that if I wanted to call her mom I could but I really don't know if I want to call her mom. I already have Renee. Renee is more like a child in her own way so when I was old enough I would take care of her but she was never there for me when I needed her. When Phil came into our lives I was still raising myself and I didn't even like Phil. I looked at my plate not hearing a sound - I don't if I actually couldn't or if I was just so deep in thought that everything was passing by me so fast. My mom - Renee once told me that the doctors did diagnosis me when I was younger with something but she said she didn't believe any of it. I never knew what it was. She said that it wasn't important for me to know. All I needed to know was that I had panic attacks.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

I still didn't answer him. I could hear him for that much, but everything in my body was not allowing me to response to him. My mind was like on overload but I have no idea from what really.

"Bella...Can you here me?" Sophie asked. "Charlie...she isn't responding - we will have to take her to the hospital."

"Right." Charlie said.

Next thing I know; I'm being helped up from the seat and to the car. This was really hard for me - I couldn't feel anything. What was going on with my body? I didn't understand this at all. Nothing like this has happened...has it? I tried to think back to when the last time this happened to me but I just couldn't think about it. It was like everything was blocked out.

"Do you want me to see if Dr. Cullen is at the hospital?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." Charlie said as they got me into the seat.

As they started driving to the hospital I could hear the phone conversation - but of course it was only from what Sophie was saying.

"Hello, I was wondering if Dr. Cullen was still at the hospital" Sophie stated. "He is? That's great. Well we are bringing in Isabella Swan. We don't know what's wrong with her. She just all of a sudden froze over." Sophie added.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked her.

"Dr. Cullen will be able to see her once we arrive." Sophie said.

I don't really know what happened next but I could tell that I went from the car to a hospital bed. I was now staring at a light. The light was on the ceiling and I couldn't look away from it. What was happening to me? I wanted to know. Was this what Renee kept from me?! If she did I didn't want anything to do with her anymore. It's all because of her that this was happening to me now. I wish I knew what was wrong with me to begin with. Was I always this broken on the inside?

"Hello Bella. Can you hear me?" A voice asked me. "I'm Dr. Cullen."

Alice's dad - I wonder if this was going to get back to her that he met me before Alice did. That would be funny to actually see that. I tried to move but I couldn't - I just kept looking at the light in the ceiling.

"Charlie, I would like to talk to Renee." Dr. Cullen said. "I need to know if this has happened before."

"Yeah. Let me go call her." Charlie said as I could hear him walk away.

* * *

Charlie POV

"Renee, we are at the hospital. Something happened with Bella. I need you to talk to Dr. Cullen as he ask you questions." I said to her. "She isn't moving or responding to us. Has this happened before?"

"Charlie I don't see why it matters? She only has a few seizure moments that only happen outside of the body.. She doesn't move around like other people - she becomes still. I told the doctor that she wouldn't have one, so he didn't put it in her records. She only got diagnosed with when she hit her head as she fell down the stairs." Renee said.

 _"THAT WASN'T LISTED IN HER MEDICAL RECORDS!?"_ I thought. _"...Her words are slurred. She must be drunk! I'm going to need custody over Bella."_

"Renee, was she given any medications in case they happened?"

"Not that I know of. She only has her panic attack medications."

"Renee, you are unfit as a mother to Bella! You just put her whole life into danger!"

"Fine I'll talk to the doctor."

I handed over the phone to Dr. Cullen as I went to sit next to Bella. I could see her twitching and I could see that Bella was going to have seizure moment - I've seen people have seizures as I on the force.

* * *

Carlisle POV

"Hello Renee, I am Dr. Cullen." I said to her. "Now I need to know what I'm missing from her medical records." I was looking at her records waiting for her to respond. I knew that I was missing something. I could see that panic attacks were listed on her records.

"It was last year; Bella tripped and fell down some stairs she had a head injury. She started having little seizures. She only had one major one - she was at school. I can have them send their medical records."

"It's not listed from the medical records from her doctors..."

"The doctor only diagnosed her. He didn't add it to her medical record."

"Thank you for your time."

I hung up the phone and then I could here Charlie calling for me. I sensed that Bella just went into a seizure mode and it was big because she wasn't moving at all and now she was. I ran as fast as I could get to her. As I ran I had nurses get me what I needed so I can sedate her and give her medication and also suggest a service dog for Charlie to get Bella. It would be helpful because the dog could detect a seizure and a panic attack.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: I want to thank the three people that reviewed my first chapter!**_

 _ **LisaF29 - Thank you! I really got ideas from reading other BellaxEmmett fanfics I hope you keep reading to see what happens next!**_

 _ **jess76 - I try to be original as possible! I don't want my Bella to be a normal teenager just being a teenager. I wanted her to be different in a way. I'm really glad that you like it so much! There are still more secrets to Bella! It may also take me a while to update due to the other stories that I have on the site! But I will try to update as much as I can on the this story.**_

 _ **IfTheApocalypseComes-BeepMe - I have to say LOVE your user name! And Thank you so much! I really try to be as good as I can sometimes my mind just wonders and my fingers are there typing whatever what's on my mind!**_

 _ **ON THE OTHER HAND! As much as I love vampires! I don't like the whole Glitter part of the Twilight vamps! BUT! They will keep their own powers and I might change it around so those who don't have powers have powers. It makes it better story in my mind. So they will be different - NO SPARKLING! I'm using the vampires from my favorite book series - L**_ ** _ysand Sands (Argeneau Family) - Short version - They are vampires that have nano bots that keep them young and beautiful and in order to keep the nano bots going they have to drink blood. They also can sleep. They have their own blood bank where they can get blood. The_** ** _y can go out in the sunlight but have to drink more blood and they can also eat which also helps them. So that's all i'm using from the novels. The Cullens are still only animal hunters , they can go out in the sunlight and they can eat (It makes it better for them to fit in and be more human!)_**

 ** _Another thing - Charlie knows about the Cullens being Vampires and the Reservation kids being Werewolves. Charlie is like the 'middle man' who enforces the treaty. If something happens - they bring it to Charlie to see what could happen. Charlie is the only one that they trust with their secret)_**

* * *

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to sleep for a long time and not wake up. No school. No homework. No teachers. Nothing to worry about. It was just me and sleeping. I didn't want to move but I could feel light shinning on my eyelids which it kept it harder for me to stay asleep. My dream was so nice. As I was coming to my senses I could hear machines beeping - How long was I out for? I don't think it was that long. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around the white room. I tried to sit up but there was just so much pressure I was feeling on my chest. I winced as the pain was hurting. I moved my head around to get better of my surroundings. There were so many machines. I looked over and saw my dad outside the door he was talking with a doctor. I remembered him! He was in the photo Alice sent me! That must be Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I looked around and saw that outside was nighttime. I couldn't see the time on the clock - I hated the analog clocks I always messed up the time! I tired to listen to what they were talking about but of course they had to whisper.

I tried again to sit up as the pain wasn't hurting me that much. As I sat up I could see around the room better - it wasn't as bright as I thought it would be. I guess those hospitals in the tv shows lie whenever someone wakes up from something major. I tried to find my voice and speak to out to someone who could hear me but after a seizure I could never really talk - because I was still getting over the shock of the seizure. I was going to wait until I could regain my senses. I took a deep and breathe and saw papers on the table. I reached for them and I read over the papers - knowing that they were custody papers. Charlie wanted to gain full custody of me?! Why? What happened as I was passed out. I really didn't understand what was going. I guess time really passes by when you were put under after a seizure. I couldn't really believe what was happening to me. Charlie - my dad wanted me. I never thought that this could happen but it has. Somewhere deep inside me I was really happy.

I looked back out the door and saw that Charlie and Carlisle were met by two people - Alice and Rosalie! I couldn't believe it! I was going to meet them in person as of now. This was huge! I couldn't believe this. I looked around my room and saw that no one else was inside. I moved the blanket, climbing out of the bed. I could see that I wasn't hooked up to anything. So I got out of the bed and walked to the door and opened it. The lights were so much brighter outside the room I was in. It was also much louder than I thought - but not too late as I could see on the nurses station the time read 11:20pm. I guess I was out for a while. I looked at Carlisle as he grabbed my arm. His hands - They were ice cold. Why were they cold? That seems really weird. I guess that's what you get for working in a cold place.

"Bella, what are you doing out of bed?" Carlisle asked me as he brought me back into the room and had me sit on the bed.

"I guess...I just wanted to ask my dad about the custody papers." I said out loud. I looked over at the two girls that followed Carlisle into the room. "You two are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale...Right?" I asked them.

"Yeah! Bella it's so great to meet you. I just wished it wasn't in the hospital." Rosalie smiled at me as she sat next to me. Her blonde hair pulled backed into a pony tail.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Charlie asked walking into the hospital room.

"I'm doing a bit woozy, I guess I just sat up too fast - it will pass though" I smiled.

"Bella...do you know what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I...actually don't remember.." I answered truthfully.

"Bella, I'm sorry to tell you this but you had a seizure. Now on the medical records we got - they aren't listed, but from your school nurse it was listed that you had a minor seizure. Have you had them before and if so had long?" Carlisle asked getting into doctor mode.

"I...I guess since I was sixteen - ever since..." I had to stop talking. Phil was the cause of my seizure. He started dating my mom when I was fifteen, but they got married in October when I turned seventeen. He started the abuse when I was sixteen whenever my mom left. I remember him pushing me until I fell down the basement stairs because I said no and then he lied to my mom about pushing me. He said he was outside for ten minutes. I looked at Carlisle as he waiting for me to finished. "Since...I tripped and fell down the basement stairs."

"Bella, you are safe. Please tell us what really happened." Charlie stated with worry in his voice.

"...It was Phil, Renee's husband. He's the cause." I whispered. "Mom doesn't know that he's the cause though."

"Bella...why?" Alice asked finally speaking up - but she already knew the answer to that question. I remember telling her how Phil scared me so much that when I did something wrong he would hit me. She never knew that he was the reason that I have seizures in the first place.

"He...He just scares me...so I never told her and she's so head over heels for him." I looked at Alice trying to fight back the tears.

"Oh Bella. What really happened?" Sophie asked sitting on the bed wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"He pushed me down the stairs" I whispered.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Phil..pushed me down the stairs and I fell head first on the concrete floor." I sighed.

"Well, we will have to put you on medication for your seizures just to make sure they aren't as bad as this one. It won't guarantee that they will stop when you take the medication. There is a lot that is also a key factor to your seizure. I will also want you to get a service dog for your panic attacks and your seizures." Carlisle said writing on a notepad. "You will also have my children at school with you." Carlisle looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Just a question. The service dog...It goes everywhere with me?" I asked

"Yeah. To school and where ever you go." Carlisle nodded.

"Oh..Okay." I smiled.

"Hey Bella, don't worry about it. We can be with you too." Rosalie said smiling.

"Thank you two." I said to Alice and Rosalie.

"Speaking of...You two should head home. It's late and a school night." Carlisle stated. "Bella, I want you to stay home and go to school the next day. I can have my children stop by with your books, if you want."

"That would be great Carlisle. She won't have to be behind on her classwork." Sophie agreed.

"Maybe they can also go with her to get the service dog." Charlie suggested.

"Yes, that is a great idea." Carlisle nodded his head. "Well, Bella you can go home. Get some rest and you will start your medication tonight. Let me go get your pills."

I watched as Carlisle walked out of the room - soon Alice and Rosalie left as they had to go home so they can sleep before they had to be up and ready to go to school in a few hours. I looked over at Sophie as she just smiled at me. Charlie also looked over at me and placed a hand on my leg.

"Oh Bella. I am so sorry you had to deal with your mother and her husband." Sophie whispered.

"...It's okay. Really. I'll be fine - I'm sorry for the trouble of keeping you both here." I looked at my hands.

"Bells, it isn't your fault that you had a seizure." Charlie stated.

Carlisle came back into the room with a prescription and a bottle of pills. I wanted to know what kind of seizure I had. He looked over at me and smiled as I was going to be okay. I would make sure that he was the only one that I would go to for medical information and other random stuff that was related to medical.

"Uhh..Dr. Cullen." I started to say. As soon as he looked up from his notepad he smiled. "What kind of seizure did I have?" I asked him.

"Well, it was Petit mal seizure it's another type of generalized seizure. It's very hard to get someone's attention during this seizure because your just frozen; not moving, not talking, doing nothing."

"Thank you." I said smiling at him as he handed me the pill bottle.

"You want to take these pills every morning when you wake up." Carlisle said smiling brightly at me.

"I will. Thank you again for taking care of me while I was in the hospital." I nodded my head.

"It's what I do." Carlisle nodded his head. "Go home and get some rest. Alice will make sure you meet the rest of the family tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I laughed and got out of the bed and looked at Charlie and Sophie as they were signing the release papers. We headed out to the car as I sat in the back seat I looked out the window. "So you two are alright with Alice and her siblings coming over?" I asked them.

"Yes, we are. They are all sweet kids. I'm sure you six will be really great friends" Sophie smiled as she turned around in her seat to look at me.

"Actually, Edward, Emmett and Jasper helped move the furniture in your room. Alice and Rosalie helped with all the cute girly stuff." Charlie said as he was driving.

I nodded my head. I was quite - I couldn't believe that they would help out my dad and my step-mom like that. That was really sweet of them. I guess that's what Alice said when she asked me about what I liked and what size I wore and shoe size I was. They really went all out. I hope it just didn't cost my dad too much. I could guess that Alice and Rosalie was paying for it themselves as they probably didn't want to bother my dad with the money cost. I looked out the window as I still feeling a bit tried - to be honest I never thought that I would feel tired. I leaned my head against the cold window; it felt really nice to have something cold against my forehead.

* * *

It was the next morning, the sun wasn't shinning bright through the curtains; which I had to be glad about. I opened my eyes and took the pills that I had to take. It was only 6:30am. I guess I really couldn't sleep that long. I was trying to get my body ready for school. I could hear Sophie and Charlie as they were leaving the house. They both had to work, so I was home alone until Alice and her siblings came over. I went to my laptop and started to look something up. I never actually thought that I would be home on my first day of going to the new school. I really didn't know what I was going to do until Alice came. As my laptop was on Google's home page - I thought about how the Cullens and Hales looked alike. Way too much alike - Carlisle hands...were ice cold. It wasn't really normal, or was it? I don't know but all I know is that they felt really nice against my skin.

As I looked up how people can look a like but not be blood related - nothing was coming up. Nothing normal anyways; it was more like supernatural information. Vampires. That was the only key thing. That was how they were only allowed to look alike. I sighed and closed out the page. There was no way that vampires existed - even if they did that would be awesome! Just imagine, everything would be so awesome. As long as I could remember I always had a big imagination. I was called a 'dreamer' by Renee. I still couldn't believe I was up this early. I might as well just start the day. I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes as I was getting ready to take my shower. I really needed to start on some reading.

After my shower I went downstairs to make myself something to eat. I really had no idea what I should eat. I never was a big breakfast person because school was so early in the morning. I guess I should start eating in the morning. I would have to get up early enough to have breakfast. I looked around in the cabinets and found some cereal. I just love to eat cereal after school. I grabbed some Fruity Pebbles; poured my bowl and headed to the living room to watch some tv. I would have all the time in the world until school was over. I could work on writing my songs and recording them on my laptop. I finished my cereal and a cup of a coffee and went back to my room to get ready to write some songs.

As I was sitting at my desk, I couldn't really think of anything to write down in my book. There wasn't a good idea anywhere in my head. I sighed and looked out the window. I got up from my desk and walked opened the window as I sat outside reading the other songs I had written down. They were a bit weird but they were still great songs I could sing. I just needed to find a good music beat to go with it. I sat down at the small table on the balcony that looked out towards the woods - that were behind our house. Everything was so peaceful. I just couldn't believe that something like this would actually happen. I grabbed my pen and started to write a new song.

"Somewhere down this road, I know someones waiting years of dream just can't be wrong! Arms will open wide, I'll be safe wanted. Finally home where I belong. Well starting now I'm learning fast. On this journey to the past." I started to sing and then I ripped out the page as I knew that I heard the song before. "Come on Bella, you can think of something!" I whispered to myself.

That would happen a lot. I would be caught mumbling or whispering to myself little reminders as I walked around the house. I never thought that I would be able to come up with something so great. I looked at the sky as there was just so much grey in the sky. I then realized that some part of me actually missed the sun while the other half didn't. The sun meant Arizona, Arizona met Phil and Phil meant trouble. That's how I'll always remember it. Everything leads back to Phil whenever I miss something. It was like that guy was in my head every single time I was thinking something very important - he would show up in my thoughts and just lead me down the dark hole where I didn't have to do anything.

The time was going by so slow. I really wanted to get out of the house and just do something but without a car - I had no where to go and I wasn't even allowed to drive for a while after the seizure. I guess I'll just have to ask Alice for a ride to school so I don't have to bother Charlie or Sophie for a ride. I looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were getting darker. It was going to rain, I grabbed my book and went inside as the rain started to down pour. I guess the one thing I forgot about was that the roof was over the balcony. I walked back outside to watch the rain fall. As much as I love the rain; I hate thunder and I'm praying that it's not going to be a thunderstorm at all. I hate them so much.

* * *

The time was getting closer as I was hopping that something was just going to be happening. The rain was still falling - so far there wasn't any thunder or lightening. I was still in my room trying to get watch some tv but the with the rain there was just a lot of wind. I sighed as this wasn't going to be going as well as I thought. I went down to the kitchen to look for something to eat - but just as I pulling out something to eat as the door bell rang. I walked to the front door and opened it. There stood Alice and her siblings. I smiled and let them into the house.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said hugging me.

"Hi Alice. Rosalie." I smiled at them and hugged Alice back.

"Bella, this is Edward - Rosalie's boyfriend. Jasper - my boyfriend and the single mingle guy is Emmett." Alice said pointing to the guys.

"Hello Bella" Jasper said smiling.

"Hey" Emmett stated.

"Hello." Edward said as he kept his hold on Rosalie.

"Come on in." I smiled and let them into the house. "We can go to my room if you guys want" I suggested as I shut the door.

"Sure." Rosalie smiled.

We headed up the stairs and everyone took a seat. Emmett sat in the chair, Edward and Rosalie were on the couch Jasper took the arm of the couch while Alice sat on my bed. I sat at the desk chair. I looked at everyone as the tv gave some noise to the room. I looked out the window and saw the strike of lightening. I jumped when the thunder crashed. Everyone looked at me as I was guessing that none of them were really scared of the thunder.

"Well Bella! We got your homework and classwork assignments for the classes." Rosalie smiled trying to get my mind off of the thunder.

"Yeah. We can help you so you are all caught up for tomorrow." Edward stated.

"We even got you the textbooks for teh classes." Jasper said as he pointed to a backpack that was next to Emmett.

"Thank you." I smiled at them.

"We are suppose to get you that service dog today too right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. We are. What do you want to do first?" Rosalie asked.

"How about we get started on the homework and then we can take a break and go get the service dog." I suggested.

"Sure." Alice smiled.

As we were in the middle of doing Italian homework I looked at the time and saw that it was already going on five. The group has been here since 3:30pm. I sighed and moved the books. I needed to get the homework down but I also wanted to go and get the dog before it got any later. I looked over at Alice as she was on her phone - probably doing some online shopping. This was something that I didn't know about Alice nut I could always guess on what she was doing.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"I asked if you knew the answer to number three." He stated.

I looked at the paper and it read:

 ** _#3:_ _ti piace cucinare in cucina ?_**

"Are you asking if I know the answer even though it's a personal question?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Emmett nodded his head.

"Alright." I wrote down my answer and smiled at Emmett. "So I think we should take a break and head to...where ever we get service dogs!" I said.

"Sure." Jasper stated closing his book.

"Emmett you will have Bella in your jeep." Edward said looking at Emmett.

"Alright." Emmett said.

We walked out of the house - I grabbed my bag on the way out so I could lock the door. I wanted to let Sophie or Charlie know that I left the house by locking the door. I walked to Emmetts jeep and it was huge! We started to head towards the shop as I looked out the window. I didn't know what it was but I felt really safe next to Emmett and in his car. I didn't know what could possibly make me feel this way. This was just something about him that made him protective. I shook my head and looked out the window. The car was nice and warm and I guess because it was cold out - they wanted the cars warm. I looked over at Emmett as he drove - there was music playing but it wasn't too loud. I tried to listen to the song that was playing. I knew the song from anywhere. It was Nicotine by Panic at the Disco. I had no idea that Emmett actually listened to the band.

 ** _It's better to burn than to fade away_**

 ** _It's better to leave than to be replaced_**

 ** _I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match_**

 ** _I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_**

 ** _It's a fucking drag_**

 ** _I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_**

 ** _So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_**

 ** _Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_**

 ** _Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_**

The jeep pulls into a parking spot next to Edward's car. Everyone got out of the cars. Emmett came around and opened my door to help me down from his jeep. I was pretty short. I was surprised that Emmett would help me out. We walked to the building as Alice was talking to the lady at the front desk. I walked to Alice and saw that she had a copy of the prescription that was made out to me and a letter from her dad. The woman looked over at me and knew who I was because I look like my dad.

"Yes, your dad came down here earlier today and picked out a dog that would be perfect for you." the woman said as she walked into the back and brought out a Serbian Husky.

"Oh my. He is wonderful." Alice said looking at the dog smiling.

"His name Apollo." the woman said.

"Like the Apollo 13?" Edward suggested.

"Well, sure. But more towards the Greek God Apollo." The woman stated.

"He is just really cute and fluffy." I smiled as I held out my hand to him so he can get use to my smell.

"He is just what you need. Panic Attacks, Seizures, and more. He is one of the few that goes for everything." The woman said.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I grabbed the leash.

We headed back to my house - but first we had to go and get the things for Apollo. I smiled at him as he was just quiet sitting in the back of the jeep. I didn't know what was going on but I was just happy having Apollo with me. We arrived at the pet store, I brought Apollo into the store as we started buying the bowls, food, a dog bed, toys, and treats. I smiled at as Emmett carried the bag of dog food. As we walked to the front of the store; someone was working who knew the Cullens. I looked at her and could tell that she was only a high school student.

"Hello." She said smiling to the Cullens.

"Hi Angela, this is Bella Swan she will be going to school with us tomorrow." Alice said smiling trying to get out of the store as fast as possible.

"Nice to meet you Bella." The girl - Angela said to me.

"Nice to meet you too." I nodded my head.

"So how do you know the Cullens?" She asked me.

"I-" I started to say but Rose cut me off.

"Before we moved to Forks; we were in Arizona and went to the same school as Bella."

"Didn't you guys move here from Alaska?" Angela questioned.

"Do you have to know our life? Maybe we just said Alaska because he were there after Arizona for three weeks." Edward stated.

"Ah. I see. Well the total is $35.45" Angela stated.

I handed over the credit card Phil let me keep. I was sure that he wasn't going to like what I was going to spending stuff on. Soon I was going to go shopping with Alice and Rose. Everyone helped bring the bags to Emmett's jeep as he was the only one with room to hold everything. I looked over at Emmett as he carried the dog food for Apollo. The rain stopped when we arrived at the pet store. Emmett started the jeep and we headed back to my house. I guess they were going to stay for dinner. As they didn't say anything about going home - I'm sure Charlie and Sophie wouldn't mind having them over. We could order some Pizza! Even though Sophie made homemade Pizza last night.


	3. Chapter 3

As Alice was on the phone with the pizza guy. She was walking around as she was ordering some pizza. It just wasn't two pizzas but about six. The guys must really eat - between the three of the guys they eat four pizzas. I looked over at Emmett and smiled as he was playing video games with Jasper and Edward. Rosalie was on her own laptop. I couldn't believe that this was happening. The Cullens and the Hales were my new friends- my first friends here. I looked at my laptop as I got a chat message from Phil. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"Bella?" Alice asked as she looked over at me.

"Y-yeah?" I asked her.

"What's wrong?" She said sitting next to me and saw that there was a chat message from Phil. "Him...What does he want Bella?"

"I...I haven't opened it yet. He's online - he's going to be wanting for me to answer him." I whispered.

"Bella, go ahead and open it. I'll reply for you to make it seem you aren't on your computer." Alice smiled at him.

"Thank you." I nodded my head.

Alice opened the chat with Phil. I got up and moved to sit next to Emmett. I didn't want to be anywhere near Alice as she was typing away to him. I looked at Emmett and then paid attention to the game that they were playing. Edward tossed me his controller and I looked at him.

"I'm done. I want to hang out with Rosalie" Edward got up and wrapped his arms around Rosalie.

I looked up at the screen - it was a racing game. I was really great at the game. I had the highest score. I looked over at Alice and I really wondered what was going on. I shook my head and looked up at the screen as the race started. I started to race against them. I was in second - right behind Emmett, but using the cheat cheats I learned while playing the game I jumped into first place.

* * *

 _ **(Alice POV)**_

As I opened the chat with Phil. He just creeps me out in general. What he did to Bella won't get past me. I will never trust him to speak to Bella.

 _ **Phil: ISABELLA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!**_

 _ **Bella-Swan: I'm sorry - Bella isn't around right now. I'm her friend Alice. If you have a message for her I can pass it along.**_

 _ **Phil: You know; I don't care what you say! I want to talk to my step-daughter now.**_

 _ **Bella-Swan: I told you, Phil Bella isn't around. I'm using her laptop right now. So you either tell me or I will contact the cops**_

 _ **Phil: You wouldn't do such a thing.**_

 _ **Bella-Swan: I can have the cops at your in three hours if you want to test me.**_

 _ **Phil: Nice try. You don't scare me.**_

 _ **Bella-Swan: I don't need to scare you. You just need to fear me.**_

 _ **Phil: Come on - give the laptop to Bella.**_

 _ **Bella-Swan: No. She's busy.**_

 _ **Phil: With what? A guy? She can't learn to keep her legs shut.**_

 _ **Bella-Swan: STOP TALKING ABOUT BELLA LIKE THAT!**_

I was getting so pissed off! I was about to there and rip his head off his body - but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't really be sure a great idea. I looked over as Jasper gave up playing the game as he came over to me. He sat down and looked at the messages and shook his head. Phil already signed off and I feel a whole lot calmer. I knew that it was Jasper's doing - it was Jasper's power. I looked over and heard someone walking to the door and I could smell the pizza.

"Pizza is here," I said smiling as I walked out of the room with my purse. I was going to give the driver tip money because I am just that sweet! I closed the door and used my vampire speed to drop off the pizza. I went to get the plates and drinks too. I had to be careful because Bella didn't know we were vampires and I didn't want to scare her off.

* * *

 _ **(Bella's POV)**_

Alice came back into the room with drinks for everyone. It was strange because I didn't really see her come back or leave. I shrugged my shoulders - Alice could be a really great runner. The guys grabbed the four boxes leaving Alice, Rosalie and myself with two pizzas. I shook my head as I started to eat the pizza. I looked around saw something outside the window - but I guess it was nothing. I really didn't want them to leave. They were amazing people. I guess maybe because I didn't want to be alone that I felt this feeling I had.

After I finished my pizza I started to close my eyes. This was something that never really happened to me. I was getting tired and I had no I idea why I was getting tired. Maybe because it was a school night and my body was getting ready to get on the schedule. I looked at my new friends. They were the best of friends to me. I smiled and nodded my head as I started to close my eyes. I felt the blanket go on top of my body as I drifted off to sleep.

~Dream~ 

I was standing backstage getting hooked up with a microphone. I was looking at Alice and Jasper sing a song. I smiled at they were really good. I looked over at Emmett and smiled brightly at him as he held my hand. 

"You will do great Bell, don't forget that we are always by your side. Nothing bad will happen to you." Emmett said as Rosalie was singing her song. 

This talent show was really amazing - but I was scared. I would always be scared. Rosalie was a very good singer and next to her I wasn't that good. I looked at Emmett as he still held my hand. His skin was ice cold - so was the rest of his family. That was something very strange. I didn't understand how it could be possible but it was.I looked over at Emmett and stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. I think it was a look of sadness on his face. It was almost time for me go on stage and perform a song. I walked out on the stage when Rosalie left. I looked out at the crowd and took a deep breath and started singing a song. 

"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"

~End of Dream~

I woke up to Alice shaking my arm. I looked over at her and rolled my eyes. I wanted to go back to sleep , but knowing Alice - it won't happen. today was my first day at school and she would do anything to get me moving.

"Alice, I'm awake! You can leave now." I whined.

"Fine, but we are all waiting downstairs - when you are ready to go. We are going to hit Starbucks on our way to school. You better hurry it up." Alice said as she left the bedroom.

I got out of bed and went to my closet. I guess I had to get going - I didn't want to be late on my first of school. Nor did I want to miss out on Starbucks. Just thinking about having some Starbucks coffee was making me really want to get ready faster. I knew that I wasn't really sure I could handle my first day - but I knew that I had to go. As I walked down - I saw that Apollo was waiting by Emmett. I guess those two are really hitting it off. I walked over to the group with my backpack. It seems that Apollo already had the vest on and was ready to go. I had no head what was going to be going on when we were going to be arriving at the school. Today was my first day and I was sure that I wasn't going to be ready for school anytime soon. I would be riding with Emmett, while Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie were riding together in Edwards silver Volvo. I looked at Apollo as he sat in the back of Emmett's' jeep. I bit my lip not really knowing what I should say. Emmett followed Edward as we were driving to Starbucks. I looked at him as they pulled into the drive thru.

"What do you want Bella?" He asked me.

"A plain bagel with cream cheese, cooked and a venti Java Chip Frappe." I nodded my head.

"Woof!" Apollo barked.

"Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" The person said.

"Yeah, I would like two bagels, One plain bagel - cooked with cream cheese. The other bagel is going to be a sesame seed bagel also cooked with butter. The drinks will be two bottles of water, a venti Java Chip Frappe and a white chocolate mocha." Emmett said.

"That will be $35.30. Please proceed to the next window." The person said.

As Emmett paid we waited for our food and drinks. I really didn't know what else couldn't happen. I just wanted to see if I could make it through the day without something happening to me. I watched as Emmett was looking at his phone. Edward was in front of us and of course, they had more food and drinks because there was four of them in his car and there was only Emmett and me. I smiled at Emmett when he looked over.

"So, have you ever dated anyone?" I asked

"Yeah, plenty of time." He nodded his head.

I didn't know what I should say next. I knew that he was going to say that he dated people. It was finally our turn to get our stuff. He placed the drinks in the cup holder and handed me the bag with the bangles and water bottles. We were now driving off to school. I bit my lip because I had no idea what was going to be happening now. I looked over at Emmett as he was driving. It was then he broke the silence.

"Why were you asking Bella?"

"Oh - um. I really didn't know why I just wanted to ask."

"Bella, have you ever dated anyone?"

"No. I haven't dated anyone."

"You should be able to find a guy who likes you here at the school."

I could see him gripping the steering wheel as we made a turn into the parking lot. Alice walked over and opened my door. I got out still holding onto the bag. I grabbed my backpack and Apollo's leash. I watched as Emmett was carrying our drinks. We started walking towards the cafeteria. I looked around as we were walking. It was pretty early so a lot of people wouldn't be showing up. We took a seat a table and started eating. Emmett grabbed a bowl out of the Apollo's vest and poured some water into it. I looked outside and knew that today was going to be different - I had my best of friends - can I call them best friends?

"Alright we better get you to English," Edward said smiling at me.

"Sure. I had that class with who now?" I questioned.

"Me." Jasper said getting up from the table. "Mr. Mason doesn't like it when we are late to his class."

We all started to head off of to our classes. I smiled at Emmett as he had another class. I sighed and wondered what else would happen. Did I like Emmett? I really did. Did I want him to be my boyfriend? Probably - Maybe. I wanted to see my other choices first before I made that decision. Jasper and I walked into the class and I could see that people were staring already. I guess being the daughter of the chief makes it harder than it looks. I sat in the empty seat that was next to Jasper. Mr. Mason started teaching the class - already knowing who I am and pretending that it was like my second day here. English was a bit boring because I already knew everything that was being taught.

I started to write in my notebook - the one that I have song lyrics in. I would still pay attention to the class in case I got called on. I didn't have that issue apparently, they were told about what happened. I mean I could talk fine - I just have issues sometimes talking in front of crowds. Everyone would be looking at you as you were speaking that was something that I couldn't deal with. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was five minutes until the end of class - which meant that I could get out of there with Jasper and head to my next class which would be Art with Alice. I knew that in that class I would be amazing in. I love to draw and paint. The bell rang and Jasper waited for me and Apollo. We were heading towards the Art room when we saw Alice outside.

"Jasper!" Alice said smiling. "You better hurry on to Chem class."

"I'll see you at Lunch," Jasper said kissing Alice on the cheek and leaving.

I looked at Alice and smiled at her. We walked into the class were Ms. Valer was at her desk. I walked over to the desk and handed over the paper that already had Mr. Mason's signature. She smiled at me as I also handed over the art book with the homework assignment. Ms. Valer had me sit next to Alice at the table. Apollo was under the table as he didn't have anything to do. I knew that he was a bit lonely being cramped up in the school all day. I looked over at Alice as she drawing a castle. It looked lovely. I wished I could draw that good. Alice looked over at me and laughed.

"You have to believe you can draw and then you can do it" Alice smiled.

"That's right Alice. All of you have the potential to draw and paint anything you want if you believe in yourself." Ms. Valer said as she walked around.

I looked at the paper and closed my eyes. If I believe in myself, I will be able to accomplish everything. I opened eyes and looked at the paper in front of me - I can do this. I will believe in myself! I started to draw a circle, sure I knew other shapes but I guess I will start with this. For a few seconds, I just started at the circle - but then the circle became a rose.

"Wow, Bella! That is amazing!" Alice said smiling looking over at the rose I drew. "You should add color to it"

"Should I? I was just going to shade it in." I looked at Alice. Then I looked back at the picture - Maybe Alice was right. I should add some color to it instead of shading it in. I grabbed the color pencils and started to shade in the rose. I added a few different tints of reds and pinks to make it look pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N; This is a short chapter, because next chapter will be a time skip -not a huge one, it will probably most likely be a five week skip. The next chapter will be longer, because so much is going to happen. For the next chapter, there will be an author's note explaining what happened that leads up to the point in time that i will be starting next chapter. Enjoy this chapter)**_

* * *

It was now Lunch Time and I was walking with Edward and Emmett. I looked around as I was pretty sure that this was going to be an awkward lunch. Everyone was going to be staring that the new girl who was hanging out with the Cullens and Hales.I don't know, but I feel like something inside is telling me that they aren't human - but that would be crazy! There is no other thing - unless what my dream was telling me. Cold skin..very cold. What would have cold skin? Maybe they are just naturally cold - like those people who are naturally warm. I wouldn't mind - they would come in handy when I get sick.

"Bella?" A voice asked interrupting my train of thought.

"Earth to Belllllaaa" Another voice said.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out.." Emmett said smiling.

"Emmett, I am totally fine. I was just thinking about my next class - Biology." I looked at him. They all had the same Amber-Honey color eyes - that was something I never thought could actually happened. I looked around and saw that some of the students were looking at me. "Why do they keep looking at me?"

"Well, no one has ever really sat with us before. You are the first person - other than us sitting here." Jasper explained.

"Oh - is it strange that I'm sitting here? I mean you guys are alright with that right?" I asked still not sure what was going to be happening. I had no idea that sitting here would be difficult. I watched as Alice shook her head.

"No, it's not strange. We just never had someone sit here with us before." Alice smiled at me.

 _"It's strange that I'm sitting here."_ I thought.

"Hey, Bella are you ready to head to Biology?" Edward asked looking at me.

"Uh- Yeah." I nodded my head. I know for sure that I was ready to go to Biology, I had that class with Edward and Emmett, I think with Emmett."

"Yes, we have Biology together." Emmett smiled at me.

I looked at him and I couldn't help but blush. When Emmett smiled, my whole heart started to flutter like crazy - my heart felt like it was going to be coming out of my chest.

* * *

 ** _(Emmett POV)_**

I couldn't help but smile at Bella, she was just so adorable on so many ways. Was it possible that she was the one? I looked over at Edward - he had a look on his face. I couldn't understand what it could be. Was he having some issues? Just then when I looked back at Bella there was increase in her heart rate. She was blushing - her cheeks had a nice pink look to them against her pale white skin. This was something that made me happy.

* * *

 _ **(Edward POV)**_

I looked at Bella, trying to see if I can read her - there something blocking me from reading her. I had no idea, Carlisle didn't know what it meant either. She was big mystery that we had to know - or stay away from her. I didn't know which one it could be. Emmett was in love with her - Rosalie was usually the one who is able to tell if Bella is his mate, and somewhere underneath - I really hopped that Bella was Emmett's mate so he didn't have to be alone anymore. I would have to ask Rosalie later.

* * *

 _ **(Bella POV)**_

I looked over at the clock and saw that it wasn't movie. I looked at Emmett and poked him. I had to ask him something and it was going to very strange if I was the only one who saw that the clock wasn't moving at all.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked as he looked at me.

"Is that clock always been stuck?" I asked looking at the clock.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked looking at me.

"The clock isn't moving at all. Has is always been like that?" I looked at the five of them.

"Yeah. It's broken." Rosalie nodded her head as she ate a grape. "They never bothered to fix it."

"Oh - okay. Thanks Rosalie." I smiled at her.

Just then the bell rang for the end of lunch and that meant it was time to head to Biology with Edward and Emmett. I was walking between the two of them with Apollo in front of me. I felt really safe with all of them near me. I couldn't believe that this was happening - I was going to school without someone pushing me into the lockers. I looked over at Emmett. There was something about him that was pulling me closer and closer to him.

 _"What is this force that is pulling me closer to Emmett? This is really strange. I never felt anything like this before. This is the first time this happening to me."_ I thought as I looked at him and then we stopped. _"This must be the class."_

We walked in and it was three people per table. It was a really big Biology class. I didn't even really understand why it was such a big class.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: So what's been happening is that - Emmett is getting closer to Bella. The whole Cullen Clan is. Bella has met Jacob - who in return doesn't really care for her - only as a sister. Bella wants to know what the truth that they are hiding. What is going on between the Cullens and the Hales? What more could go on?)**_

* * *

 _ **(A/N 2: THIS IS SO LONG OVERDUE! SORRY I HAD LIKE A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! But here is the next chapter of Dusk and Faith!)**_

* * *

I was in my room, today Emmett was going to come over and tutor me for our first test in Biology! I was so scared. I knew that I was smart enough, but Charlie - my father knew about how bad my test grades have been when I lived with Renee, my mother. So Emmett was going to be the tutor. This was going to be okay. Right? I mean no hard feelings. This was going be difficult. I could feel like that the Cullens and Hales were hiding something from me. I've known them for three weeks, if they had something they wanted to tell me - they would right? Just then my bedroom door opened to reveal Emmett. I smiled and got up from my chair and looked at him.

"Hey!" I said smiling.

"Hey yourself." Emmett nodded his head as he looked at me and went to my desk. "Should we get this tutor session starter?" He asked as he sat down.

I walked over and sat next to him in the other chair. "Y-Yeah!" I nodded my head.

"Alright - So math! As you know..." That's when Emmett started to bore me.

I sighed and tried my best to follow what he was saying - but I just couldn't do the problems that he was feeding me - not really feeding! They were the ones that were going to be on the test - not the actual question, but something like them. I looked at Emmett and pushed the paper away.

"I can't! I'll never get it!"

"You are thinking too hard about it"

"Not everyone can be smart in math."

"Here think of the problem this way.."

As Emmett started showing me how he doesn't the problem, and I could follow so much better. I smiled at him as he did the problem. I asked him to show me on another. He broke it down for me to understand better. I looked up at him and blushed a bit. He was so cute! What was I going - WHAT AM I THINKING!? I need to focus on Math! The thing in front of me! Yes.

"Ella..Bella!" Emmett said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You are space cadet"

"Am not."

"Really? Then what was the last thing I said, BEFORE getting your attention?"

"4c = 405?"

"Ugh, Bella!"

"Sorry. What did you really say?"

"Bella, come on. You have to pay attention this test is very important."

"I know! You told me this before. I understand, I just don't get math!"

"You can do it Bella, I believe in you. if you can conquer your fears - you can get math too."

"Those are two different things Emmett."

We started at each other. I just could feel myself becoming more attracted to him and I have no idea why that was happening to me. This was something strange. I don't understand. Maybe Sophie can help me with what I'm feeling? Will she help? Emmett looked over at me .

"Bella, look, let's try this math again." Emmett smiled.

The smile - that smile that just makes me melt on the inside. I don't know how this was going to turn out, but I know that I would always feel this feeling I have.

"Do we have to?" I asked - really not wanting to go on with the math.

"Maybe, we can take a food break. Chinese?"

"Sesame Seed Chicken, large with white rice, Cheese Wantons."

"Bella, you always order that."

"Because it's so good!"

I watched Emmett place the order for our food. He is really nice, but I wondered if there was something else that I was missing from him. I feel like there's a big missing piece of Emmett and his family that I was missing. Sometimes they don't show up to school, and it's just like one of them is gone, it's usually all of them. Alice told me it was because there was a family camping trip that they planned - but something about that just doesn't add up at all.

* * *

~A Week Later~

I was sitting on my bed, looking out the window, there was a storm going on so I was bit scared. I mean I've always been scared, this was something different. Every so often there would be a storm, but every time it came around, I would get scared all over again At least I knew I wasn't going to be alone. I would be over the Cullen's place. I was home right now packing up. Alice said that Emmett was going to pick me up to take me to their house since he was going to be out anyways. Sometimes I shook my head not understanding why it was always Emmett.

* * *

( _ **A/N 3: So, I know you were all hopping for a really long chapter, but I'm going to wait for the next chapter to be like that. I really just need to get it all the details, so if anyone has any suggestions - and please no 'Let Emmett and Bella share a bed' because that is way too soon into a story. So I'm open to hear anything! comment below or PM me!)**_


End file.
